


Secrets

by scifishipper



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, M/M, Oral Sex, Prison Sex, Restraints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 21:02:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/666453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifishipper/pseuds/scifishipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meier interferes with Tom's plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Porn Battle, for the prompts: fist, cage, dubcon, restraint, remorse, vengeance

Meier's hand has long since gone numb, but he moves his fingers trying to keep the blood flowing. He's been tied to the bars of the cage for more than half a day, his only movements side to side as he twists his legs to ease the numbness in his ass from sitting for so long. His arm is at an awkward angle, better suited for standing. 

He scans the room again, featureless gray with bars and a gate the locks with a screech of metal. Tom's decided he needs to be punished and he realizes he should just be grateful for the peace before it all begins.

He's nodded off when the gate screeches and Tom appears, his face serious. Meier licks his lips, dry and rough from having nothing to drink. 

"Now what?" he croaks, looking up at his captor.

"Bored, Meier?" Tom sidles in, leans against the bars with his arms crossed over his chest. 

"Not exactly the beach," Meier answers, rolling his eyes. If he taunts him, maybe it will all be over and he can get something to eat. 

Faster than he expects, Tom cuffs him across the cheek. Meier recoils, smacking his head against a bar. 

"Frak!" he shouts, using his free hand to rub at his cheek. "What the frak's your problem?"

"You think this is a game," Tom accuses him, kneeling down to grip his face with his hand.

Meier blinks, stunned. It's never gone like this before. Tom loves to punish him, keep him in his own private cell, using his body any way he wants, but he's never hit him before.

"What...what's going on?" Meier tries to move out of Tom's grip, but his fingers pinch his jaw.

"That stunt you pulled with Frankel. What the frak did you think I'd do. Laugh it off? The warden? You're a frakking idiot." Tom spits as he talks, anger and disdain contorting his face as he grits out the words.

"I...I thought it would help. You've been away for weeks." Meier's words are thick as he pushes past his cheeks pressed into his teeth.

"I have a plan. I always have a plan and you almost frakked it up, you frakking moron." Tom viciously shoves his head into the bars again, but releases his face to sit back on his heels. 

"What plans? You didn’t tell me you had a plan!” Meier's head throbs. Tom stands abruptly and glances towards the door and motioning with his hand.

Horschow and Ono stride in, faces grim but lit with anticipation. Meier looks at Tom who ignores him. So this is what it’s going to be. Damn. Meier takes a breath.

“You know what to do.” Tom nods at the men and steps back, watching with a flat expression that doesn’t tell Meier anything. 

Horschow is tall and muscular with a short beard and buzzcut hair. He grabs Meier’s free arm and drags him up to his knees. In moments, Meier’s mouth is around his dick, licking and sucking as Tom watches. He’s sucked off Horschow before, knows he likes a finger in the ass, so he slides one in, listening to the breath catch in the big man’s throat. It’s uncomfortable as hell, sucking him off with one arm tied behind his back, but he does as he’s told until hot come fills his mouth. He swallows and licks him clean. He takes pride in his work. He has a reputation to uphold.

Horschow steps back and zips, smirking and nudging Ono. “You’re up, buddy. Make him work for it.” 

Before Ono blocks his view, he sees Tom nod to the man as he passes. The gate screeches open and closed again. 

Ono pulls him up by the collar and spins him around. Meier’s shoulder screams in protest at the sudden movement against his bound wrist. He can’t frakking leave, why does he have to be tied? Assholes.

Meier’s pants loosen and he feels them fall to his knees, a wet finger jamming into his ass. Ono’s hot breath is on his neck. “Beg for it, bitch,” he says, biting Meier’s neck. Meier shakes his head, knows he’s supposed to resist. He’s been in prison long enough to know what they all like. Ono likes to feel strong and in charge, even if his dick is tiny. Meier’d never tell.

“Frak off, Ono,” Meier snaps and feels two more fingers shoved into his ass. He winces, not ready for the intrusion. 

“Tell me you want it, frakker,” Ono grates and Meier feels his dick against his ass.

Meier’s shoulder aches and he wants this to be done. He swallows, the sour taste of Horschow still in his throat. “I want it,” he begs and spread his legs apart, opening his ass to the other man. Tom shifts where he stands and Meier dips his head, trying to see. His view is blocked by Ono’s shoulder.

A moment later, Ono’s dick shoves into his ass and Meier groans – loud. Ono loves to hear it. The louder he groans and moans and begs, the faster Ono loses his shit. 

Meier tilts his hips and pushes back, taking Ono deeper, quickening the pace, muttering how good it is and oh, yes, right there. The whole thing lasts two minutes and Meier’s left feeling vaguely disappointed. These men are so easy that it almost makes him laugh. 

Ono steps back and Meier struggles to pull up his pants with one hand. Zipping them won’t happen but he manages to hunch over enough that they stay up until he twists and slides down the bars again. His ass smarts and he shifts on the cold concrete.

With a sigh he looks up at Tom. “Satisfied?”

Tom chuckles and steps over to slide a thin blade under the plastic strap around his wrist. Meier very slowly lowers his arm, waiting for the rush of intense pain as the blood returns to his numb fingers. 

“Watching you work is always amusing, Jan.”

Meier gasps when the pain consumes his hand. He closes his eyes and rubs furiously at the offended limb. “Frak. Why’d you have to tie me? Godsdamnit.” Meier shakes his fingers furiously.

Tom grabs his hand and starts to massage his palm. Meier looks at him oddly. “Why’d you have to hit me?” Meier touches his cheek where he feels a small bruise forming. 

Tom’s fingers still against Meier’s skin. “I told you not to go after the warden. I have other plans for him.”

“He approached me. What was I supposed to do?” At that question, Tom squeezes Meier’s hand and he gasps in pain. “What??”

“You frakking stall, that’s what.” Tom tosses Meier’s hand off his lap. “You nearly screwed up the whole plan.”

“All I did was suck him off. No big deal. Not like I haven’t done it before.” Meier tilts up his chin. Tom’s not the only one with plans.

“What the frak are you talking about?” Tom presses his face close.

“Six years ago, Frankel was just a guard over at Argus. Head guard, but a guard no less. He got transferred over here just after I got there. Got a nice dick, that one.” Meier doesn’t forget his conquests, knows exactly how to play them to get what he wants. That time, it’d been a new pair of shoes and a couple of books.

“What the frak, Jan. You need to tell me this shit.” Tom bangs his head against the bars. 

Meier frowns. “You don’t get to know everything, Tom. How do I know you’re not just going to turn on me one day. Gotta have some of my own protection. Frankel likes me.” He stares hard at the side of Tom’s face.

Tom blinks at him. “Why would I turn on you? After…” For once Tom doesn’t just spit out the words. Meier still thinks it’s hard for Tom to admit that he loves a man. Him. 

Meier grabs Tom’s hand and threads his fingers through them. “Trust goes both ways, lover.” 

Tom appraises him and nods. “Okay, Jan. I hear you. No more secrets.” Tom touches the mark on Meier’s face. “Sorry about the bruise.”

Meier gives Tom a saucy grin. “You’ll just have to make it up to me.”


End file.
